The Reason
by Noobycakes
Summary: Really a crossover between the novel Geist and FMA. Keelan and Kai find themselves in world that knows nothing of the Order or Deacons where they are forced to fight, not only to get home, but to protect the two useemingly connected two worlds. R
1. Chapter 1

"What is it?" My partner yelled at me through the geist created whirlwinds, his figure in front of me bearing the brunt of the winds, protecting me. It was expected of him, he was the one trained to fight, I was just the scout.

Using my Sight, I saw the middle of the storm. I had expected to see the knot of typical geist, but the strands weren't even wound around another, they flying, chaotic, extending from the ground. It was a collision of colors, I couldn't even begin to tell what it was. The only thing I could see were the tens of shades around it.

"I don't know." I replied, fear treading the bond that connected us emotionally and mentally. "Keep your center within you, you don't want one of the surrounding shades to latch onto you."

The bond was something every pair of partners shared, it allowed Sensitives like me to share our Sight with Actives like Keelan, so the Active could push the geist back to the other side, where they belonged. The bond was handy in that way, but sometimes it was burden having someone else know your every feeling and thought, it took years to learn how to keep such things to yourself.

I flinched as the geistwind flung my long auburn hair around my head, whipping me in my eyes. It would have blinded me if I didn't have a Sensitive's double vision, allowing me to see beyond the normal plane of sight and into living things themselves.

I felt Keelan draw upon our bond, and activate a rune, a blue fire erupted in his gloves. If he was invoking Teisyat, things were dire indeed. He thrust out a hand, throwing the otherworldly fire into the geist. The shades that were in the way screamed as the fire burnt them away, but the center of the geist seemed to double in strength.

_Teisyat wasn't a good idea._ I told him grimly. Instead of killing the geist, it had opened the portal to the otherworld even wider, allowing it to draw in more strength.

"By the Bones!" Keelan let out a curse as he let the flames die out. "Can't you do something?" He yelled at me, glancing back at me with his red eyes, a color scar from the time he was possessed as a child.

I could do one thing, but it would break one of the Orders rules. Invoking Teisyat was enough for an inquiry, but if I tried what I was thinking of on top of that, we would risk be expelled from the Order entirely.

He heard my answer through the bond, and reached out behind him and took my hand. I glanced up at his grim face, he seemed resigned. He would never make me do anything against my will, he was a great partner, and husband because of that.

Suddenly, I felt a gigantic pressure on me, causing my knees to collapse and I fell to the ground. Keelan's confusion washed over me as he knelt beside me, trying to figure out what was wrong. I let out a scream as the pressure increased, hearing a bone snap in my leg. The geist was crushing me!

I grabbed my strop and tied it around my crying eyes through a haze of pain. Using only my Sight now, having blindfolded my eyes, I saw Keelan invoking all seven of his runes now, trying anything to save me. His desperation washed into me.

I grabbed his arm, invoking the run that etched inside it, a rune only I knew. I felt it flare to life, and then darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sir, we've got an emergency call saying they found two dead bodies in an alley." Havoc informed Mustang as he slammed the phone down on the receiver.

"Right, let's head out." Mustang said with a sigh. He didn't want to work, he'd rather stay here looking like he was working.

They quickly filed out and into their cars, and drove to the address given by the concerned Samaritan. Seeing the alley way, they parked the cars so that they formed a barrier should any curious passersby would be held off at a distance. Bodies always seemed to hold a morbid fascination over the general public, but for Mustang's group, they've seen too many to be fazed anymore.

Havoc walked over to the nearest body. As it came into view, he grimaced. It was a mess. Bones poked out of the skin at awkward angles, distorting what once was a beautiful girl. Blood soaked her clothes and surrounded her, and a blindfold covered her eyes.

The sun caught the badge she wore on her chest, momentarily blinding Havoc. Curious, he bent down to look at it. As he studied the object, he noticed her chest moving.

"She's still alive! We need to get her to the hospital, quick!" He yelled, startling everyone around him.

"Hawkeye, check the other body. Fury, get the stretcher." Mustang immediately barked out orders.

Hawkeye ran over to the second body and knelt over it. "He's alive too. I don't see any external injuries." She informed them.

"Hurry up Fury." Mustang muttered under his breath as he looked down at the mangled girl. He wondered what kind of demented person could do this to someone.

While this had been happening, Keelan had begun to wake up. He felt as if he had no strength at all, his eyelids refused to open and he hung in a place between unconsciousness and consciousness. It was a woman's voice that brought him forward to the daylight.

"He's waking up, Sir." Hawkeye called out as she saw him begin to open his eyes. "Sir, please don't try to get up until we know the extent of your injuries." She told Keelan. Shock crossed her features as she saw his eyes, but she quickly hid it.

Keelan made no move to get up, because his mind was in a stupor, trying to figure what had happened. What had happened to get him here? Oh yes, he and Kai had been fighting an unknown geist, and then….then what?

He tilted his head, pebbles digging into it, and he saw a man in a blue uniform walking over to him. Behind those black boots was another body, with yet another blue uniformed man kneeling over it. A slight breeze got caught in the alley, gently lifting a small strand of auburn hair from the other body.

"Kai!" Keelan yelled, trying to sit up, but the woman above him was stronger than she looked. As he struggled with her, he felt for their bond. After more searching than should've been needed, he found it. It was weak, but there.

"Get off me! I need to get to her!" He pushed the woman by her shoulders, barely noticing a pain in his hands, trying to dislodge her grip that held him to the ground.

"Sir, stop struggling! We are taking care of her, see? There's the stretcher." The man that had been coming over added his weight to the womans, fully pinning him to the ground.

Having no more strength, Keelan looked over and saw Kai being lifted onto a stretcher. He reached out to her as she was loaded into a vehicle, which quickly took off, sirens blaring.

"Sir, you shouldn't put so much on him, we don't know how badly he's hurt yet." Hawkeye cautioned her boss.

Mustang quickly got off of him.

"What's your name, Sir?" Hawkeye asked him.

Keelan blinked, staring at the spot where he had last seen Kai. "Keelan." He whispered. How could this have happened? Giests never attack Sensitives, never.

"Keelan, look at me." She said. Her tone made him drag his eyes to her. He thought he saw discomfort cross her features, but it was so fleeting, he thought it might have been his imagination. "Keelan, I need you to tell me if anything hurts, ok?"

He nodded as she began to prod his legs, traveling up to his chest, checking every limb. Nothing hurt. He got off practically scot free.

"There doesn't appear to be any internal or external damage, but sit up slowly." She told him. As he sat up, she turned to Mustang. "We should still take him to the hospital, I'm not a doctor."

"Ok." Mustang nodded. He grabbed Keelan's elbow and pulled him up."

"Sir!" Hawkeye berated him.

"What?" Mustang acted innocent, like he hadn't just been rough with the traumatized man.

Mustang kept his grip on Keelan until they got to the car, where they piled in and went straight to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

As they walked through the doors, they were interceded by Edward Elric and a nurse.

"Is that the other person who was the girl you just brought in?" The nurse asked quickly.

"Fullmetal?" Mustang said, not having expected to see the boy here.

"Ya, I got sent here after a report that a doctor had been hurt by a patient. Now answer her question." Edward said, leaning over to look at the black and red haired man behind Mustang. Keelan's shoulder's were slumped as if all the world's problems weighed them down.

"Yes, this is the other person. We did an on the scene medical inspection, but we brought him here for a more thorough inspection."

"Mister." The nurse addressed Keelan, forcing him to bring his eyes up to her. "The thing your friend is wearing over her eyes, it seriously injured the doctor trying to remove it. Can you get it off?"

Keelan's eyes widened in shock. "You tried to touch her Strop? Are you dense?" He yelled, amazed at her sheer stupidity. It was common knowledge that no one should touch a Deacon's weapon. If anyone other than their partner did so, that person would very well risk death.

"Mister, can you or can't you get it off her?" The nurse ignored his rudeness while Fullmetal glared at him, taking offense for her.

"You shouldn't be so rude, she's trying to keep your friend alive." Edward said.

Keelan just stared at the boy, just noticing he was there, then he addressed the nurse. "take me to my wife."

"Right this way." The nurse turned sharply and led them to the doors of an operating room at a brisk pace. "Only he is allowed in from here."

"But Ma'am-" Mustang started, but she cut him off.

"No, this is an operating room! He shouldn't even be allowed in there, but we have to get that thing off of her. Now come along Mister." She walked through the doors, Keelan hot on her heels, finaly getting to be near Kai again.

She was laying on a table, lights shining down from every angle, highlighting every twisted angle of her limbs, every bone protrusion of her naked skin. Keelan's eyes welled up with tears as he took her in, connected to tubes which were connected to an array of beeping machines.

"Hold your tears until later." The nurse said, noting his emotions. "We want as little contamination as possible. Please remove that blindfold." She pointed to Kai's head.

He walked over, clenching his jaw, and reached out. Lifting up her head, he untied the knot that held the Strop on and removed it. He would've stood staring at her serene face, but the nurse ushered him back out.

"Keelan, the doctor will see you in that room." Hawkeye said, touching his shoulder and leading him to a room farther down the hall as tears cascaded down his face in silence. He was directed to a chair, where he sat down dejectedly as the doctor began to check him over under the watchful eyes of Hawkeye, Mustang and Edward, placing the Strop beside him.

"Keelan." The doctor said, finishing his check up everywhere except for one spot. "Please remove your gloves." He had noticed that areas of the brown gloves were darker than others, which probably meant bleeding.

Keelan, tears now dried, pulled them off with a wince. The doctor had assumed correct, Keelan's hands were covered in cuts, now bleeding in a renewed effort since there wasn't anything to stem the bleeding now.

"How did that happen?" Edward asked. "There wasn't a rip in your gloves."

"There's more than one reason Teisyat is forbidden." Keelan said gloomily while the doctor bandaged his hands.

Edward was about to ask what Teisyat was, but he stopped when Keelan's head jolted up as if he just thought of something.

"Did another pair of Deacons banish the Geist?" He asked in all seriousness.

Confusion crossed everyone's face, but it was the doctor to respond. "Great trauma's tend to confuse a person."

While everyone nodded in agreement, Keelan became angry. "I'm not confused! I know what happened to me and Kai!" He pulled his hands from the healer, and stood up, grabbing Kai's Strop and shoving it in his pocket.

"Sit down." Mustang warned him, putting on a pair of white gloves, ready for a fight.

"I am Deacon Keelan Forte and my partner is Deacon Kai Relenu, check with your nearest Abbey!"

"Right, we will as soon as you calm down." The doctor said, humoring him.

"Have you no respect for the Order? It's because of us that you can live happily!" Keelan fumed. These people were infuriating!

"Keelan, calm yourself or we will have to use aggressive methods against you." Hawkeye stared coldly at him.

"Ya, you shouldn't get pissed at us for not knowing what you're talking about." Edward butt in.

Keelan froze at Ed's words. Not know? Keelan wondered. What's going on? Geists that attack sensitives, naïve people touching Strops, people who don't know of the Order. They should at least know of the old Order, of Deacons.

_Kai, please wake up soon._ He whispered through their bond, hoping she'd hear, but it was dead on her side. She was still unconscious.

While he was still in contact with their bond, it backfired. His senses overloaded, and he yelled out in a burst of pain, grasping his head.

"Sir!" The doctor raced to him to help, afraid he missed a concussion, but as he got near Keelan shoved into the wall, pinning the struggling man.

"Hold it!" Edward yelled, clapping his hands and then touching his automail arm, creating a sword.

"What'd you do to us?" Keelan yelled at him, trying to see through spotted vision. Fear twisted into anger within him.

"Hold it Ed!" Hawkeye yelled as she ran over to Keelan, pointing her handgun at his head. "Keelan, let him go."

He wondered what he felt against his head, but her deadly tone got through his muddled mind. He released the struggling man, who quickly ran away. He reached out to the bond again, hoping it was a fluke last time, but he was met with the same results, and he fell to his knees with yell. First, they crush her body, now they try to take their bond? He felt utter despair as he joined Kai in the void of darkness.


End file.
